<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sedamen by esqers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623671">sedamen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers'>esqers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Gentle Sex, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Muteness, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, male character with she/her pronouns, maybe little plot, outs myself as a sap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love ya, Iph,” she whispers against his neck, teeth skirting the skin. She refrains from biting down; this time, she wants to do something nice, focus on him to take his mind off the overbearing presence of memories still lingering in the back of his mind. “S’this okay? Tell me if you’d like me t’stop at any point.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sedamen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the wonderful art is done by my wonderfuller fiancee, @enemyoftherealm on twitter, follow her uwu♥<br/>link to image; https://twitter.com/enemyoftherealm/status/1270267027387629570?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she kisses Iphi, it’s soft and gentle, lips gliding over lips, over and over. Hers are chapped, but he doesn’t comment on it, simply sighing out a breath when she pulls away, peppering those same kisses over his cheek, chin, down his neck, tongue teasing along the edge of where his scales meet skin.</p><p>He tastes of salt, sweat from keeping his sweater on after coming in from the outside. The cold Coerthan wind had never agreed with him.</p><p>He’d been recluse lately, always off doing whatever errand he’d been sent on in that moment, helping the rebuilding of the Firmament more than anyone, tired and cold to the bone when returning to the Fortemps mansion. She and Count Edmont always made sure he at least ate, for he had been fully capable of foregoing it and passing out for the few sparse bells before he’d be back up and about, planisphere strapped to his back and tools arranged on his belts, drowning whatever he’s feeling in tasks and work that seems never ending.</p><p>Following Haurchefant’s death, visiting Ishgard had always been hard on the Raen. Not that she herself didn’t miss the Elezen, far from it, but it was always so obvious on Iphi’s face when his mind returned to that moment. The wistful, guilty look always wormed its way onto his features when he looked up at the Vault, even after all this time. Edmont never blamed them, either of them — Iphi had saved Haurchefant time and again before, his magic a soothing balm after a bout with the knights. And yet even his magic, his best efforts were not enough to combat the cleansing powers of the light spear. </p><p>‘<em> Maybe if I knew as much as I do now, I could’ve saved him back then </em>,’ he’d conferred in her once, and it almost broke her heart.</p><p>Blanche slips her hands under the knit sweater, skirting fingers over more edges of scales. The resulting shiver and shaky breath is reward enough, and he doesn’t particularly fight her as she pulls the garment up and over his head, careful of not snagging it on his horns. </p><p>He’d taken off his prosthetic one, and it feels like weeks since she’s seen him with it. She bites back a comment and instead reaches up, cradles his face just the way she knows he likes, and then brushes against the broken keratin. </p><p>Iphi’s eyelids fall shut, the softest of trills in the back of his throat.</p><p>“I love ya, Iph,” she whispers against his neck, teeth skirting the skin. She refrains from biting down; this time, she wants to do something nice, focus on him to take his mind off the overbearing presence of memories still lingering in the back of his mind. “S’this okay? Tell me if you’d like me t’stop at any point.”</p><p>Iphi nods absently, his eyes still closed as he tries to suppress the shivers, Blanche’s fingers still toying with the sensitive edges of his horn, thumb rubbing along the underside of it, much to his delight. A smile tugs at her lips. Usually she’d make him sign his reply, to make sure he actually paid attention to what she’d said and wasn’t just agreeing to anything she said just because she knew how to get to him, but this time, she reasons she will be watching him closely enough.</p><p>She presses another kiss to the hollow of his throat and pulls away, fingers working deftly on pulling his undershirt off as well, laces of his breeches coming undone moments later. He follows along, stepping out of them and letting her lead him towards the bed.</p><p>The hearth is crackling merrily in the background, flames licking at the logs. There should be enough of them for her not to worry about the fire going out during this — no worse turn off than to have her partner freeze halfway to death, after all.</p><p>With a soft push, Iphi falls onto the covers, not fighting her touch as she redirects him to lay down, making herself comfortable between his spread thighs. The bed creaks under their combined weight, but she pays it no mind, instead placing her hands onto his hips, thumbs rubbing over the protruding bones. </p><p>As if on cue, Iphi raises his hips and lets her slip his underwear, the last remaining garment, off and throw it somewhere to grumble about later, when he’s searching for it. Maybe if she hides it, he would decide not to run off the next day. An interesting idea to contemplate. Later.</p><p>For now, she just wants him to feel as good as she can. Poor lad has deserved it for far too long.</p><p>Her hands return, running up the flaring patch of scales on his thighs, back to his hips, and then down to his pouch. It’s already leaking, scales parting just barely, and she has to smile. Glancing upwards, she’s not surprised to find Iphi’s cheeks reddening, a hand up to his mouth, halfway to hiding himself. </p><p>“No hidin’,” she whispers, leaning in and pressing a fleeting kiss to the damp scales. His hips twitch, only serving to widen her smile. He obediently lets his hand fall back to his side, toying with the covers instead to keep it occupied. “That’s my good boy.”</p><p>A small, almost startled squeak forces itself out of his throat and a gush of slick comes pouring out of him, staining the sheets. Oh, how easy it is to rile him up, just a few sweet words and he’s like putty in her hands.</p><p>She nuzzles against his thigh. “Yer beautiful,” she says before she leans in again, tongue running over the velvet-soft scales, worming between them and parting him. Her mouth is immediately filled with salty-sweet slick, excess running down her chin, and she happily laps up more of it, tongue dipping into his slit, feeling how it relaxes by the second. </p><p>His cocks are coaxed out in a matter of a minute, one after another poking their way out, covered and dripping with slick. Blanche can’t help but give the lower one a long lick with the flat of her tongue, from base to tip. Iphi whines, more high-pitched trills escaping him as he fists the covers.</p><p>Eventually he lets one of his hands rest on Blanche’s head, petting her hair and caressing one of her ears with gentle strokes. His hand is shivering — his <em> whole body </em> is shivering, in fact. </p><p>“Wanna guide me, rose?” To hammer her point in, she presses into his hand, opening her mouth obscenely wide. His fingers clench for a moment, just as long as it takes for him to take in a sharp breath, and then they relax. He bites at his bottom lip, softly pulling her forward. </p><p>As her eyes flutter, not yet fully closed, he signs with his free hand, “Tap me if it gets too much.”</p><p>She just grins lopsidedly at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and opens her mouth again, taking the bottom of his cocks between plush lips. He’s such a gentleman, isn’t he? She waits until she’s pushed, albeit almost unnoticeably, and sinks lower, eyes falling shut now. Her ears twitch at his shaky breaths, now only smiling inwardly as the cock filling her mouth doesn’t allow her to.</p><p>Iphi’s fingers thread through her hair and they fall into an easy rhythm, his pushes and pulls gentle and barely there, and Blanche follows them to a tee. She sucks at the tip when he pauses, swallows around the base, and he’s writhing beneath her, trying so hard to keep his hips still and from choking her it’s almost endearing. </p><p>Every little sound he’s able to make is music to her ears, each chirp and trill and squeak stored in her memory. At one point her hand reaches into her shorts, fingers curling around her cock, begging for attention for Twelve knows how long now.</p><p>Iphi’s cock is heavy on her tongue and more than once she contemplates switching, just to give him something more to whine about, but in the end decides a better way to occupy her other hand is by teasing at his pouch, finger slipping inside with no resistance. There has to be a puddle under the Au ra now, but Iphi has always been messy and she <em> loves </em> it.</p><p>“I love you,” she says, or tries to say, because around the cock it sounds less like legible words and more like nonsensical humming, which causes him to grit his teeth, hips rising up sharply, but he has enough conscience to tug her along, making sure he wouldn’t go past what she’s comfortable with.</p><p>One finger turns to two, teasing the actual bases of his cocks, much to his delight. Once or twice, she pulls the fingers out and pushes them back <em> between </em> the cocks. And she can’t even imagine what that feels like, because the way it makes Iphi’s whole body seize up is nothing short of magical.</p><p>One particular time she does that, he whines so loud she hears the crack in his reptilian voice, and he grips her hair stronger, bordering on painful. It’s such a novel feeling she lets him pull her off, craning her head into the tug. Belatedly, she realizes he was close.</p><p>And by close, she means she’d made him drop over the edge. White streaks paint her face and land in her still open mouth, tongue rolling the cum in her mouth for a second before swallowing. In the back of her mind, she almost hopes it gets in her hair, just so she could have an excuse to whine and make Iphi take a bath with her.</p><p>Then again, he’d do it anyways, if she asked.</p><p>She opens her eyes again when no more lands on her, finding Iphi bonelessly sprawled on the mussed covers, more white all over his tensing stomach. He blinks, eyes hazy and pupils dilated so much she can’t make out any of the honey color save for his limbal rings. </p><p>“Ready for more, luv?” she asks, licking the corner of her mouth. He watches her like a hawk, nodding his consent sharply and almost immediately.</p><p>His cocks have not retreated yet, and she’s more than sure they don’t plan to right now. She pulls herself up onto her knees, wiping her face with her shirt before pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.</p><p>It’s a testament to how out of it Iphi still is that he doesn’t shake his head at her. Her shorts follow, along with her underwear, and then she’s running her hands up Iphi’s legs again, pausing at his thighs. They shake in her hold when she runs her thumbs over the sensitive line where skin meets scale.</p><p>Pressing a kiss to the inside of one of his knees, she hitches both legs over her shoulders and scoots closer. </p><p>“Y’ready?” she repeats, just to make sure. Iphi nods frantically, ankles locking behind her neck as he tries to spread his legs wider. She chuckles and grabs a hold of her own cock, pumping just a few times. Her own precum is nothing in comparison to Iphi’s, but every bit helps.</p><p>Satisfied with the thin sheen she’d spread over herself, she holds her base and slowly pushes into his pouch, feeling exactly how much she pushes his cocks to make way for hers. Iphi’s squeak and the way his legs tense and pull her closer speak volumes on how he must feel.</p><p>Blanche braces a hand next to his head, grinning madly as she almost loses her balance, and instead leans down and kisses him, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. “Good?”</p><p>Iphi’s shaky hands take a moment to form even the one sign that they do: “Full.”</p><p>Her grin widens and she kisses him again, muttering between pecks as she starts up a slow pace, soft little thrusts that shake him to the core. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Good,” <em> peck </em> , “You deserve,” <em> peck </em> , “to feel as good,” <em> peck </em> , “as you make me,” <em> peck </em> , “feel,” <em> peck </em> , “You are,” <em> peck </em> , “wonderful,” <em> peck </em> , “beautiful,” <em> peck </em>, “amazing,” peck, “incredible…”</p><p>Somewhere along the line, she starts tasting salt, and not the leftover from the cum in her mouth. Iphi’s arms have wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close with all limbs, and he throws his head back, gasping for breath and with tears on his flushed cheeks. Blanche smiles, not asking if they’re good or bad tears, and instead just moving to lick them away, pressing more kisses all over his face, his cheeks, jaw, nose, scales between his eyes, and then back to his lips, claiming them with her tongue.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispers, so close their lips are still touching and they’re breathing the same air.</p><p>Iphi whines, low in his throat, and moves his hips along with her as her pace speeds up, cock dragging over his walls deliciously. He feels so full, every last ilm of him filled to the brim in the best of ways. Blanche drags right over the underside of one of his cocks, sending electric shocks straight up his spine and making him hold onto her even tighter.</p><p>This close, chest to chest, she can feel just how much he’s really shaking, heart hammering in his ribcage as if it wants to beat straight out of it. He won’t last, he knows it. Even if he hadn’t already come once, the feeling of Blanche inside him, inside his pouch, is always too much.</p><p>“Ya close, rose? Come for me.”</p><p>And that is more than enough to do him in.</p><p>He chokes on a sound, surging forward to capture her lips as he trembles, painting both their stomachs with white again, pouch clamping down on her, a tight and wet and warm vice that sends her over the edge as well. She kisses him back desperately, hips stuttering through a few last thrusts as she empties herself into him.</p><p>Iphi relaxes under her, still holding her close, but no longer anything more than a tangle of boneless limbs. </p><p>For long minutes they stay still, foreheads pressed together, until Blanche regains enough of her mind to shift back, letting his hips onto the bed again. She leaves him with a wet squelch, cum pouring out of him as his cocks slowly retract.</p><p>A weak pang of want shoots through her at the sight, his pouch spread wide and dripping, but she’s too tired, and Iphi looks more than sated. </p><p>“You look lovely,” she says, and contents herself with kissing his thigh again as she slowly lowers his legs off her shoulders, and stands on shaky legs to go grab a washcloth.</p><p>When she returns, it’s to find Iphi almost melting into the covers, spread out and the flush slowly, ever so slowly fading from his skin. She can’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, even more so when all Iphi offers as she cleans him is a few quiet squeaks, not even opening his eyes.</p><p>She’ll have to talk to him tomorrow, make sure he understands he doesn’t need to work himself to the bone because of something that has happened summers ago. But, for now, she has done enough.</p><p>He falls asleep before she’s even, and she lets herself appreciate the sight of his pouch dripping with her seed for a few more quiet moments before she wipes him down.</p><p>Enough indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>